Power Rangers Dino Quest
Plot Dino Rangers Legendary Ranger Allies *Sonic *Healio *Gloria *Jesse *Tim *Captain Plasma *Maya Wilson Spirit Rangers Villains * General Rockear * Scales * Reack * Frix * Shade * Geels Chemical Monsters * Cloawn - based on Clown Monster (The Dino Adventure) * Shrushroom - based on Mushroom Monster (Math and Science) * Sweeten - based on Sugar Monster (The Purple Warrior) * Weedearia - based on wikipedia:Weed Monster (Stegosaurus Clue) * Cloack - based on Clock Monster (Get Busy) * Strawberry Crake - based on Strawberry and Cake Monster (Piece of Cake) * Flowel - based on Flower Monster (Floral Issues) * Crusher - based on Stone Monster (Pachycephalosaurus Match) * Boulder Basher - based on Boulder Monster (Power of Steel) * Snipor - based on Sniper Monster (The Curse of the Carnotaurus) * ScareCow - based on Scarecrow Monster (All Hail the Seismosaurus) * SquareGame - based on GameCube Monster (Game On) * StationVideo - based on Playstation Monster (Game On) * XGear - based on Xbox Monster (Game On) * Treak - based on Tree Monster (The Search of Styracosaurus) * LocoMotiver - based on Engine Monster (Attack of the Engine Monster) * Calamara - based on Squid Monster (Sea Monster Rises) * Vaultz - based on Vault Monster (Hand Over the Money) * Targol - based on Target Monster (Therizinosaurus Lies in) * Mr. Time - based on Watch Monster (Time Watch) * Peppear - based on Red/Orange/Yellow/Green Bell Pepper Monster (Apatosaurus' Location) * Fracktor - based on Chemical Factory Monster (Chemical Factory's Fury) * Clayz - based on Clay Monster (Dino Royal Monarch Megazord) * Wormz - based on Earthworm Monster (Planet's Disturb) * Bowler - based on Bowling Ball Monster (The Gold Warrior, the Silver Sidekick and the Bronze Pawn) * Eggy - based on Egg Monster (Power of the Dino Predazord) * Blue Lover - based on blue Lovebug Monster (The Blue Heart) * Rocky - based on Stone Golem Monster (Iguanodon Game and Flail Fury) * Shuttel - based on Rocket Shuttle Monster (Reach for the Stars) * Meteorxor - based on Meteor Monster (Meteor Invasion) * Speedstear - based on Speedboat Monster (Swimming in the Ocean) * Viperz - based on Viper Fish Monster (Underneath the Water) * Base - based on Baseball (ball) Monster (Play Ball and Baseball Technique) * Glox - based on Baseball Glove Monster (Play Ball and Baseball Technique) * Monstain - based on Mountain Monster (Brachiosaurus Warrior saves the Day) * Mimester - based on Mime Monster (Never Turn Back) * Bullpusher - based on Bull Dozer Monster (Ultimate Power) * Sawer - based on Saw Monster (Fate) * Mazol - based on Maze Monster (Fate) * Truckro - based on Truck Monster (Tomorrow will be Radical) * Lightz - based on Traffic Light Monster (Tomorrow will be Radical) * Cinex - based on Cinema Monster (Movie Star for Rangers) * Egyptian King Rosha - based on Sphinx Monster (Egyptian Fun) * Devil Angel - based on Fallen Angel Monster (Halo) * Talonster - based on Garuda Monster (Birds of Prey) * Ed-450 - Resembles Ed-209 from RoboCop and Robot Monster (The Fallen Foe) * Virusox - based on Virus Monster (Scales' Anger) Arsenal *'Super Dino Javelin' **'Dino Javelin' ***'Tyranno Sword' ***'Tricera Shield' ***'Ptera Wings' ***'Raptor Claw' ***'Para Rapier' **'Stego Blaster' **'Knuckle Fist' *'Dino Crusher' **'Spino Staff' **'Dimentro Saw' **'Ankylo Drill' Zords *'Dino Ultrazord' **'Steel Knuckle Megazord' ***'Dino Knight Megazord' ****Tyrannosaur Zord ****Tricera Zord ****Pteranodon Zord ****Raptor Zord ****Parasaur Zord **'Pachy Battlezord' ***Pachycephalo Zord **'Dino Predazord' ***Spinosaur Zord ***Dimetro Zord ***Ankylosaur Zord **'Dino Monarch Megazord' ***Seismosaur Zord ***Styraco Zord ***Plesio Zord ***Therizino Zord ***Apatosaur Zord Auxiliary Zords **Stegosaur Zord **Iguanodon Zord **Tupandactyl Zord **Ichthyo Zord **Futaba Zord **Brachio Carrierzord Evil Zords **'Exterminator Megazord' ***Carnotaur Zord ***Allo Zord ***Theropodo Zord ***Oviraptor Zord Episodes * Episode 1: The Dino Adventure * Episode 2: Math and Science * Episode 3: The Purple Warrior * Episode 4: Stegosaurus Clue * Episode 5: Get Busy * Episode 6: Piece of Cake * Episode 7: Floral Issues * Episode 8: Pachycephalosaurus Match * Episode 9: Power of Steel * Episode 10: The Curse of the Carnotaurus (Zaxxer the Death Hunter was introduced) * Episode 11: All Hail the Seismosaurus * Episode 12: Game On * Episode 13: The Search of Styracosaurus * Episode 14: Attack of the Engine Monster * Episode 15: Death Hunter Strikes Back * Episode 16: Sea Monster Rises * Episode 17: Hand Over the Money * Episode 18: Therizinosaurus Lies in * Episode 19: Time Watch * Episode 20: Apatosaurus' Location * Episode 21: Chemical Factory's Fury * Episode 22: Dino Royal Monarch Megazord * Episode 23: Planet's Disturb * Episode 24: The Gold Warrior, the Silver Sidekick and the Bronze Pawn * Episode 25: Power of the Dino Predazord * Episode 26: Blue Heart * Episode 27: Iguanodon Game * Episode 28: Flail Fury * Episode 29: Reach for the Stars * Episode 30: Meteor Invasion * Episode 31: Swimming in the Ocean * Episode 32: Underneath the Water * Episode 33: Play Ball * Episode 34: Baseball Technique * Episode 35: Brachiosaurus Warrior saves the Day * Episode 36: Powers on (Predator Beast Team Up) * Episode 37: Never Turn Back * Episode 38: Ultimate Power * Episode 39: Fate * Episode 40: Tomorrow will be Radical * Episode 41: Movie Star for Rangers * Episode 42: Egyptian Fun * Episode 43: Halo * Episode 44: Birds of Prey * Episode 45: The Fallen Foe * Episode 46: Scales' Anger * Episode 47: Tyrannosaurus vs Carnotaurus * Episode 48: Final Battle of Death Hunter (Destruction of Death Hunter's Zords) * Episode 49: Last Standing (Death Hunter's demise was marked) * Final Episode - Final Showdown Category:Series